Recreating
by MadaSaku
Summary: What do you get when you mix a power crazed freak and a pink hair medical ninja that has a bad mouth? A crazy MadaSaku story!
1. Chapter 1

~Recreating~

Madara spun his orange, swirled mask around his finger at his new desk in the hokage tower. He looked down at some files of the people that were not loyal to him. He flipped through the files until one caught his eye. Before he could read it, a knock at the door disturbed him.

"Come in." He said.

Sasuke walked in with a stack of papers.

"It seems the border villages are surrendering to you." He said flatly.

Madara knew that Sasuke wanted to kill him for killing his best friend, the kyuubi, but he isn't that worried about him.

"Tell me Sasuke, do you know any of these people?"

Madara tossed the files into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke skimmed through the files until he got to a rather thick file.

"Sakura Haruno…" Sasuke said under his breath.

"You know her?" Madara asked as he continued to spin his mask.

"She's the only friend of mine left alive…"

"It's funny; she has not sworn loyalty yet to me."

Sasuke gave Madara a cold stare. Madara grabbed the files and placed them back down onto his new desk.

"So tell me more about her." Madara's eyebrows cocked.

"She is the best medical ninja in the Leaf Village." Sasuke answered coldly. "And she's also the last of the Haruno clan ever since the attack of a tailed beast. Ever since then, she's been training nonstop. She is usually at the Village's hospital."

"So a med ninja? She can be useful for healing the wounded ninjas at work. Bring her down to my office."

"It isn't that easy…" Sasuke said through his teeth.

"I do not care about your relationship with her. All I'm interested is making sure that she is loyal to me along with the rest of these ninjas."

"But Madara, the rest of those ninjas committed suicide.

Madara pushed his mask back onto his head. With no use to it, he made it into a hat that everyone feared. He liked it.

"Like I said, bring her here. Find her."

Sasuke quickly left the room. Madara laughed at himself at how much Sasuke hated him which he didn't care. He was more curious about this Haruno girl. There isn't that many skilled ninjas left in the village ever since the powerful ninjas left for the Sand Village, which is the only thing in his way from ruling the world. Most of the betrayers were killed by the remanding Akatsuki members. So maybe with the help of her, he can began slowly put together the Leaf village once again, which he didn't care for that much.

Sakura's hand glow green as she healed a villager's broken rib.

"You better be careful next time, there isn't that many medical ninjas left." Sakura forcefully smiled.

"Sakura san, is there any herbs left?" Asked a nurse.

Sakura growled at herself. Ever since Madara became the Hokage, the village has been falling apart. Buildings were destroyed. There's hardly any food, and the hospital was being overcrowded by dozens of injured villagers.

"I will go check."

Sakura finished up healing the villager and headed back into the herb garden. There are hardly any good herbs left. Sakura sighed and continue to look around the garden.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing by the doorway out of the herb house. They rarely talk anymore ever since Naruto died and Kakashi leaving the village for the Sand Village. He offered Sakura to go, but she wanted to stay in the village were her family was. Now she regrets it.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She asked as coldly as he does.

"Madara wants a word with you."

"I'm too busy here." She picked up some healing herbs.

"It's an order." He replied.

Sakura got mad. Tsunade would never make Sakura leave when she was busy with injured people. Tsunade wouldn't be making the village a living hell.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" She asked. "This isn't liked you being someone's servant."

"I must take you to Madara now Sakura." He ignored the question.

Sakura rolled her eyes and handed the herbs to a nearby nurse. Knowing Madara this is about her being the only one that hasn't sworn loyalty to. But who would swore loyalty to some ungrateful jerk who stays in his office all day? Sasuke sighed, relieved when Sakura walked up to him ready. They walked down to the Hoakge's building by the office where Madara is.

"Madara." Sasuke knocked at his door. "Sakura Haruno is here."

"Bring her in."

Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura in after himself. Sasuke shut the door behind him.

"What is this about, I'm very busy." She hissed, looking at Madara.

He laugh. She has a different attitude then the rest of his medical ninjas. But all of them were killed under his power.

"I was looking through my files and saw that you haven't sworn loyalty to me." He sipped his cup of green tea.

So she was right.

"Was that all you called me down here for? There's tons of villagers that need my attention since you aren't helping out with the village."

He cocked one of his eyebrows. It's rare to see someone disrespect him and live. He smiled against the cup of tea so that no one else could see. She was different all right.

"I will not have you say such things to me." Madara slammed his cup down on his desk. "I don't appreciate you coming in here in a rude matter as well, so be more cheerful."

Cheerful? When he said that he thought of Tobi, his other side of him, being as dumb as he was happy.

"How can I be cheerful when there's our villagers dying out there?!" She screamed.

"Sasuke leave the room."

Sasuke gave a look of caution to Sakura and left the room.

"Let the weak ones die. We don't need a village of weaklings running amuck."

This man was making Sakura furious. How can a Hokage say that?!

"I am making the right choice that no other Hokage as made." He stated.

"The right choice?!" She cried. "Because of you, the village is in ruins and there's hardly any food or medical equipment!"

Madera's grip of his cup tighten. It isn't like someone to get under his skin like this.

"You have to realize that we are in a war-"

"A meaningless war!" She stated.

Before she could notice it, Madara slammed her into a wall, hold her up by her neck. He was shock to see someone that thought they could talk tough like her to him. She grabbed one of his arms and tightens her grip on it. Not only she's a cute pink hair ninja, she's much stronger than anyone else in the village, besides himself.

"Don't ever interrupt me." His eyes glowed with rage.

Sakura continued to grab his arm. Most people would be on the ground crying with a broken arm if she grabbed them like this, but he is the Hokage.

"Swear that you will be loyal to me."

Sakura began to gasp for air. Madly, he dropped Sakura and sat back down. He was surprised to see her still standing; most people would be on the ground begging to leave.

"You are quite interesting Haruno." He chuckled as if he didn't do anything wrong. "But disobey me and you will pay like the rest of the world."

Sakura held in hers tears. There's no way she will become the weak little girl that cried for hours in. She's more tougher now and much powerful, but now powerful enough to face Madara down by herself. Sasuke stormed into the room to see a ruined wall.

"What the hell happened?!" He shouted, looking at the red hand grip marks around Sakura's throat.

"Just convincing her to become loyal to me." He smiled. "But I don't think it's working that well, huh Sakura?"

Sakura only looked at him with hatred.

"There will be a dance at the old training grounds." Madara commented. "If you value your life, you will go. Oh, and wear a nice dress."

"Might as well kill me now, I have nothing to live for." Sakura responded angrily.

"I will take her out Madara." Sasuke quickly said before there was another fight.

As soon as they left, Madara crushed the cup with his hands. This girl isn't one of those goody- two shoed girls that would do whatever they are told. This made Madara more curious of Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

~Recreating2~

"I can't believe this!"

Sakura punched a huge boulder that was in the center of the village. It broke into tiny pieces of peddles. How can Madara, a Hokage, be throwing a ball with the village at the state it is in?! And not to mention that if she doesn't go, he would probably kill her. She grabbed an apple size rock and threw it across the village. The only way she can beat him is to become more stronger, learn how to do amazing justu like Sasuke and Kakashi. She wasn't the weak little girl that would stay out of fights, she's a full fledge ninja that was an ANBU until Madara came. Then she left and started working at the hospital once again.

"That bastard thinks he can do this to the village then he's wrong!"

She sat down at the steps of her old house that was completely destroyed by the tailed beast and the war. She misses her family dearly along with her friends that were smart enough to go to the Sand Village. If she could, she would go, but she might get killed by the two reminding Akatsuki members.

"I hope they are doing ok." Sakura said quietly under her breath, brushing back her short pink hair with her fingers.

She watched two villagers walk by her waving. She waved back and smiled, if only Madara never came, if only Tsunade was Hokage then everything would be prefect once again. But thinking that, she was reminded of her sad past when Naruto was still alive and when she had a crush on Sasuke. But that was years ago, now she's 18. She walked into her old family house and went into her room. She noticed the only thing standing was her dresser. She opened it and founded a slightly worn out red dress that her mother wore on her wedding day.

"Mom, dad, I miss you both." She pressed the dress to her face. "I promise I will make things the way they should be."

She folded the dress in her hands and quickly heading back to the hospital.

"You're serious about the ball?"

Sasuke watched Madara walked in with his black suit that look a lot like an Akatsuki cloak without the red clouds.

"Yeah Sasuke, I've been telling the ANBU to spread the word out for the past fives days."

"Isn't a masked ball party?" Sasuke asked.

Madara chuckled. He's been planning a party ever since he became Hokage to celebrate him becoming Hokage. And he thought it would be wise for everyone to wear masks so that no one would know who was who, including him.

"I will take that as a yes." Sasuke said before Madara could answer.

"Everyone is coming," Madara smirked at Sasuke, "Including you."

"I didn't say that I was coming."

"It's an order." Madara snapped back with a sharp tone to his voice.

"Fine, I'll see if I can find anything to wear, what time is it at?"

"At sunset."

Sasuke left the room. Madara put on his familiar orange mask once again.

"Tonight I will be Tobi, not Madara. Who knows, I might dance with the Haruno girl."

He smiled in the mirror, which he knew was pointless since he was wearing a mask.

"I wonder what she will be wearing."

Madara sat down at his desk, looking out the large window that overlooks the village.

"Better head out, the ball is beginning soon."

Madara head downstairs and out to the training grounds.

Sakura looked into the small mirror in the hospital. She looked good, especially since she put on some make up that Ino left behind for her. She was already good looking, but she wanted to see how Madara would react to her looking more feminine, and she was hoping she would run into Sasuke.

"Ready to go Sakura san?" Asked a nurse in a plain white dress. "Oh my, you look beautiful, trying to get someone to notice you?"

"Sure, let's say that. I'm ready."

Sakura put on her white pearl mask that belonged to her mother and follow a group of nurses and villagers to the training grounds. Sakura was shock to see how many people were at the training grounds. The area was nice and clean with newly planted flowers. There was tables of food and water. She looked over, counting how many ANBU there was.

_Seven ANBU on guard? _She thought.

"Name?" One of the ANBU asked.

"Sakura Haruno." She replied.

"You are on the Hokage's V.I.P list, please sit down over there."

The ANBU pointed to a fancy red silk chair that was by a glass table.

_Great, Madara will surely spot me out._

As told, she sat down at the table. She noticed a rose along with a letter. She could see herself ripping the rose to pieces, but instead she opened the letter.

_**Sakura,**_

_**If you get this then the ANBU is doing what I paid them to do. They will inform me that you are here and we will dance.**_

Now he wanted Sakura to dance with him. What made her tick off was the fact that the ANBU were being paid for something as dumb as guarding the ball.

_This whole ball idea is retarded. _Sakura thought. _I can be training or healing the villagers…_

Soft music began to play and the masked people began to slow dance with each other.

"Care to dance?"

Sakura looked up at a masked man with a black suit on. His voice doesn't sound like Madara's.

"I'm sorry, I am waiting for someone." She calmly answered. She didn't even want to be here.

"Trust me."

The man lifted his mask for a brief second.

"Sasuke?" She softly asked, standing up.

"Hurry and dance with me before Madara comes."

"But if he sees me dancing with you…"

"He won't" He smiled.

That was the first time Sakura saw him smile in years like that. A smile that can warm anyone's heart, including hers.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's arm as he led her out to the center of the ball floor. Sasuke put one of his arms around Sakura and the other on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't like him that much anymore, she would have fainted when he touched her. Everyone began to watch them dance so perfectly that they began to guess who they were.

"We should stop." Sakura whispered. "Madara might hear this."

"I don't care what he does to me anymore." He said, his eyes focus on hers.

"But I do, you are the only friend I have left here." Sakura's eyes soften.

"Fine, I will return you back to your spot."

Sakura didn't want the dance to end, but if Madara caught them, they would both get hurt. Sakura sat back down and watched as Sasuke dances with a brown haired girl with Ino styled hair.

"Why is the pretty lady alone?" Asked an orange masked man.

"I am waiting for someone." She groaned under her breath.

A new slow song began to play.

"I would hate to waste this song," The masked stranger pouted. "Can Tobi dance with you?"

"I am sorry Tobi, but I am waiting for someone." She repeated herself.

He frowned under his mask. Maybe the mask idea was a bad idea, alone with acting as Tobi.

"Please miss, you look so pretty and I can't seem to stop looking at you."

Sakura blushed softly, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"I guess a quick dance won't hurt, Madara hasn't come yet."

Madara evilly smirked. He led her out to the center of the ball room and places both hands on her perfectly curved hips. She once again wrapped her arms around her dance partner.

"So miss, what is your name?"

"Sakura." She answered, smiling softly.

"Sakura chan, that's a pretty name! And you have the prettiest eyes. They remind me of green apples, Tobi likes apples."

Sakura blush again but quickly got rid of it.

"I haven't heard of a man name Tobi in the village before…And with the war going on, there's no way you could have snuck in."

Damn this girl was smart but careless of how to treat her ruler.

"Ahh yes, I am in the Hokage building a lot so you might haven't saw me as much. I work for Madara sama."

"You work for him?" there was an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Tobi doesn't think he's a bad guy." He happily said. "Tobi thinks Madara sama is doing what is right for the village.

Madara noticed that Sakura's dance moments has quicken.

"Madara doesn't care for the people in his village." She furiously said under her breath. "He only cares for himself."

Madara grasped her waist harder. This girl has no idea what he is doing to the village. He is making it the stronger nation in the world. Madara put on a fake smile under his mask.

"Tobi will get you a drink of sake." He cheerfully said, letting go of her.

"I don't drink." She raised her eyebrow under her mask. Only her out her friends don't drink. She has seen what it does to people's emotions, which she didn't like a bit.

"Oh of course not Sakura chan, I meant fruit punch." He lied.

She smiled and sat down where Madara told her to. He poured half a glass of punch in her cup and half sake.


	3. Chapter 3

~Recreating3~

_Where could Madara be?_

Sakura drank some of the punch Tobi gave to her. The flavor had a weird taste to it, but she really didn't care. What if Madara sent Tobi to dance with her? That made Sakura smiled, the great and powerful immortal Uchiha sent Tobi to dance with her because maybe he doesn't know how to dance.

_It's getting late I better head back to the hospital. I might take some more of that punch home._

Before she could get up, Tobi was back with another cup of punch.

"Sakura chan isn't leaving already?" His voice depressed. "I was hoping you would stay for a bit longer."

Tobi handed her the cup and watch her drank it. He smiled wickedly under his mask as she drank the last drop.

"Sorry Tobi, but since Madara isn't coming it would be best if I headed home." She hiccupped.

"But Madara sama sent me here to dance with you." He lied again, helping Sakura up.

"Why didn't he came, he was too scared to dance?" Her head twirled. What in the hell was in that punch?

"He wanted to offer a position in his office." He honestly said. "He wants you to become his personally healer."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Why would someone as powerful as him need a healer? Sakura grabbed her head, now she was getting a huge headache from the annoying orange masked guy.

"Tell him that I decline, he can fine someone else." She made her way to the exit of the training grounds that lead back to the village.

Decline?! No one has ever declined Madara's offer such as this. People would beg to just be in his presence. But again, most of them are scared shitless when they see him. But this girl wasn't afraid of him like others; she isn't terrified of his dominance over the village she lived in.

"But Sakura chan…" He said confused. He didn't know what to say. "It would be wise to be loyal to him…"

"Is this what it's all about?!" She screamed. "He just wants me to become loyal to him so that he can use me?!"

Before he could answer, she quickly answered her question.

"I might be just a medical ninja to him, but I am much more than that, he just doesn't know what he has put me through."

Oh, she meant work wise. As she began to fight with him, he watched her perfect ruby red lips move. He watched her perfectly shaped body move with the dress. What was this feeling he had for her? He never had it before in all the years he has lived.

"I am heading back to the hospital." She snapped Madara out of his thoughts. "Oh, and tell Madara to stop throwing pointless parties and actually begin helping the village--"

He knocked her out and swiftly caught her. Luckily, no one else was watching, or if they were, they kept it to themselves. For they know who the orange mask belonged to, unlike Sakura.

"Gee, what a pain." Madara said in his normal tone of voice.

Sasuke walked up to him, stunned to see Sakura passed out.

"Take her to my room." He said, pushing back his mask to the top of his head again.

"What happened to her?" he questioned, his eyes glared.

Madara didn't answer. Instead, he handed the Haruno girl to Sasuke.

"Don't make me repeat my self." He ordered.

Sasuke disappeared out of his sight. So his evil little plan has worked, he was able to make the girl as drunk as hell. This made Madara smiled, the villagers quickly walked by him as if he was about to kill someone.

"Everyone head home." He said with a boyish smile that was rarely used on the public. "Take the food and drink for I have no use for it."

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

_Where am I?_

Sakura rubbed her head, confused of what just happened. She looked around in the recognizable room. She tried to sit up but painfully lunged back down on the king size bed.

_This is bad. _She thought. _I am in the Hokage's bedroom._

The only reason she remembers this room is because she would always talk to Tsunade in here. When she was Hokage, the room was one of the most beautiful rooms in the Hokage tower, now it's a mess with papers all over the place.

"You're awake?"

Scared, Sakura quickly shot back up on the bed. Her eyes soften as Sasuke walked up to her.

"Sasuke…" she murmured. "Why am I here?"

"Madara told me to bring you here." He answered softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Tobi…"

"Sakura you need to know something, Madara is Tobi."

Sakura's fists tighten. She can't believe that she just danced with a man she was so careless with! She punched a hole in the walk, Sasuke didn't flinch.

"That jerk!" she yelled. "Where is he?!"

"He had to take care of some ninjas that tried to break into the village."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

_Knowing Madara he got mad at what I said and he's probably going to try to beat me up._

Then it hit her. She didn't have to stay. She looked over at Sasuke. Knowing him, he would try to stop her since Madara brainwashed him. But with as strong as she gotten she could beat him. The real problem was Madara. He had the power to control time and space. And his Sharingan was stronger then Sasuke's and Itachi's combined. She bit down on her lip and slowly began her plan.

"Please have mercy on us!" Begged a ninja.

"We have come to swear loyalty to you!" Cried the other ninja.

Madara picked them up by the throats.

"You left the village for the Sand Village," His eyes burned in delight, "For that, you must die."

He crushed both their necks and dropped the corpses onto the dirt ground bed of the forest. He loved killing people; he's been doing it almost all his immortal life.

Behind him, a man size plant came out of the ground.

"You got to them? **At least we have a meal."**

"Zetsu, it's been awhile." Madara smirked at the two sided plant.

"We have been busy. **So how is Kisame?"**

"He is leader of the Mist Village, as planned."

When Madara became the Hokage, he gave up his old title as Mizkage to Kisame. It was a smart plan since he made him pled loyalty to him. The only problem was making the Sand Village surrender. The Sand's leader was a tailed beast container. But he had no worry since he could control all the tailed beasts. In fact, in a week he will order all the tailed beasts to attack the Sand to make them give up.

"**There hasn't been that many people trying to get back to the Leaf."** Zetsu complained. "So we haven't eaten in awhile."

"They are finally getting it through there thick heads that all intruders will be killed if they set foot in the village." Madara stated. He was glad that the betrayers were fearing him more then usually. In time, even the Haruno girl with be as scared as them, right?

"I will get rid of them." Zetsu looked down at the dead bodies, drooling. **"You can go back to whatever you were going to do."**

Madara raised his eyebrow.

"It wasn't an order; I just heard you were having a party."

That was right, he completely forgot about the party. Then he smiled, Sakura was still in his room asleep.

"I was, now get rid of these bodies."

Madara disappeared from the forest into his office, right by his bedroom. He noticed something wasn't right, he couldn't sense Sakura's charka. He opened his bedroom door to see a tied up Sasuke on the floor, moving around like a worm.

"What the hell happened?!" Madara shouted, furious of being related to someone like Sasuke.

Madara ripped off the duct tape over Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke gasped for air and look up at Madara.

"Sakura cancelled out my charka system for a mere second." He said angrily. "I blacked out and here I am."

Madara smirked which made Sasuke had a confuse look on his face. So the Haruno was much more than a medical ninja. Sakura did told him she was more then a med ninja at the ball, but he thought she was kidding around, now there was a puzzled Sasuke on the floor tied up with special charka rope the prevents him from using his chidori to break free.

"Madara, are you going to untie me?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide the fact that he is asking the man he hated for help.

"Why should I help a weakling like you?" Madara's kind voice fell flat. Sakura would be a huge improvement to his power, but now he has to hunt her down like a dog and teach her a lesson for disrespecting his order. Then he looked down at the foolish Uchiha.

"You did told her to stay in here right?"

"Yes! And when I told her she punched a hole through the wall!"

Madara smiled at the over sized hold in his wall. This will be fun tracking her down.

"I will get one of the ANBU to untie you, and then begin fixing the hole; I don't want any bugs flying in."

Before Madara left the room, he looked over at Sasuke one more time.

"I will look for the Haruno."

Madara departed as fast as lighting. Sasuke screamed in frustration.

"Sakura, if he finds you he'll kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4

~Recreating4~

_I'm sorry that I had to do that Sasuke._

Sakura continued to jump from tree to tree, going as fast as she could. She must get as far away from the village as she could so that Madara wouldn't be able to sense her charka. As she carried on leaping, she began to think of where to stay.

_I can only reach the Mist Village in my day's pace. Then once I stay there for a day, I can head to the Sand Village._

She wasn't that worried that she would make it to the Mist in time; she was worried that Madara would get to her. Or worst, kill her. She shook her head, there's no why that she will let the long black haired Uchiha ruin the one thing she was living for. The thought of seeing Sai, Ino, Kakashi, and the rest of her ninja friends made her eyes sparkle with determination to get to the Sand as fast as possible. She thought of an idea; she made a hand sign and made two clones appear. She inserted some charka in each clone. Then the two clones went off in two different directions from her.

_This will confuse Madara long enough for me to make it to the Mist Village, then he will give up on me._

Smiling, she continued to jump through the forest, heading to the Mist.

"What the hell…"

Madara sensed that there were three charkas going in different directions. So she thought she could get rid of him that easily. He closed his eye that wasn't covered by his bangs and awakened his Sharingan. He looked at the three charkas and noticed that two of them were shadow clones with Sakura's charka inserted in them.

"Nice try." He smiled as he continued to jump from the trees. He focused his attention on the center charka, which glow a balanced green color. He became aware that he was heading to the Mist.

"So the Mist huh?" He shrugged. He hasn't talked to Kisame that much. The last time they really talked was at a meeting that involved the Sand and the Leaf's war. Maybe he can use Kisame to find Sakura. His eyes soften for a moment. Why was he going so far for this girl? Sure she is a good ninja, but he can easily replace her. His Sharingan glowed bright red as it watched the ninja girl continue to jump. She has a spark that he hasn't seen in the time he's been alive, and that's along time. He shake his head, the only thing he knows was when he got to her she was going to pay big time.

"Welcome to the Mist Hotel, how many rooms will you need tonight?"

Sakura looked outside, it's pitch black. "Just one room please." She smiled.

The hotel manager handed the pink haired ninja a room key. Sakura placed down some cash and headed to her room.

_I wonder if Madara has noticed that I went missing?_

Sakura opened her hotel room and walked in. That was a dumb question to ask herself; of course he would have noticed that she was gone. He either didn't care or he's looking for her right now. She laid down on the small bed and began to plan ahead of time incase Madara happens to be looking for her.

_I can leave the village and just head to the Sand, but I'm so tired and my legs are giving in._

She closed her eyes and prayed that Madara was being a bastard and was asleep at his desk at the ruins of the village she once loved.

"Madara, it's been awhile."

Madara smiled at the familiar blue skinned shark guy.

"Kisame, it's been to long." He forcefully smiled, sitting down by Kisame's desk that was once his.

"So how's the war between you and the Sand?" Kisame asked, leaning back in his chair.

"In some days, the tailed beasts will attack the Sand, making them swear their loyalty to me. But that isn't why I'm here."

Kisame sat up. Was Madara not impressed with his orders as Mizkage? Was he here to kill him and get his place back as leader of the Mist?

"A runaway Leaf village girl came into your village, I need you to look at all the hotels and motels to see if a Sakura Haruno is there."

The blue skinned guy frowned but was relieved. "The Haruno is causing you problems?" He only remembers her from the war, at the Leaf, she healed his broken arms. She's a good girl, but she has a back talking mouth on her.

"Yeah," Madara drank his tea that Kisame offered. "So, do you think you can do it?"

"Of course, I will send the word out to the owners of the motels that Haruno is a wanted runaway."

Kisame whispered the message into a young ninja boy and the kid left the room.

"So what is she to you?" Kisame asked, looking at Madara.

Madara continue to drink his tea. That was a good question, what is she to the immortal, powerful godlike Madara? He placed down his cup.

"She is a very good medical ninja, but you would know." He said with his boyish smile that annoys the living crap out of Kisame.

"That's right." Kisame leaned back in his chair again. "But she can be replaced by hundreds of nurses if you ordered it."

"I looked her up in my files," Madara stated. "She was an ANBU before I became Hokage. She was the previous Hokage's newest assistant. She isn't just some little healing pink haired child."

Kisame smirked. So the Uchiha cared of the girl. But if he said that, he would more than surly that we would be killed right then and there.

"Mizkage sama!" Said the same ninja that was in the room. "It seems she is staying in the Mist Motel. They are ready to follow your orders."

Kisame looked back over to Madara.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

Madara ran his finger around the top of the tea cup.

"Tell them to leave her be, I will deal with it."

Kisame nod and dismissed the boy. Madara stood up and went to the door.

"Please don't destroy the place." Kisame kid around. "That happens to be my favorite motel."

Madara only boyish smiled and left the office.

Sakura pulled the covers over her head. There was construction outside and was annoying her. But with as much noise there was, she had no problem falling asleep. She can only dream of the look of her friends' faces when she came to the Sand Village. She can see Ino hugging her, Kakashi smiling, and Sai making some rude comment but smiling for he missed her as well. She smiled at her dream that will become real.

"W-welcome to t-the Mist Motel Hokage sama."

Madara smiled to himself, fear leads to respect and it seems that even the Mist Village fears him.

"If you don't mind," Madara smiled "I am looking for my friend, Sakura Haruno, do you know where she is staying tonight?"

"H-her room is down the hallway to your right." The Motel owner pointed to the hallway with a shaking finger.

Madara just smiled and walked down the hall and turned right. He turned the doorknob.

"Locked." He said to himself. He continued to turn the knob until he heard the lock broke. He pushed open the door and looked around the small, pitiful motel room until he saw her. He appeared by her bedside under half a second. Her soft, pink hair was across the pillows that seemed more like clouds. Her breathing was soft and steady. He couldn't believe how peaceful she was in her sleep. He could not help himself but traced his fingers through her hair that was well brushed. She grabbed his armed and pulled him on top of her. He was nervous, did he just wake her? But she continued to softly breathe, despite the fact that he was on top of her. He smiled; so she was as strong in her sleep as she was awake. He gently shook his head. He must teach this girl a lesson for running away like that. Then he smiled. Madara picked up her unconscious girl and carried her to a nearby dark purple couch. Madara yawned, he was quite tired as well, but he could just use his enormous charka to give him an energy boost. But he sat down and placed the sleeping Haruno on his side.

"I haven't slept in awhile, might as well start now."

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other on his lap. Sakura's head softly laid on his head, which made him smile even bigger.

"I will think of a punishment tomorrow." He finally said before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~Recreating6~

"Why Sakura chan, are you blushing?" Madara joked, laying back in the bed.

She rolled her eyes; this guy was going to get it once she joins the Sand Village.

"I can't help myself," she made up. "It is so hot in here."

"I forgot to turn on the A/C." He frowned, but his voice sounded like he didn't care one bit.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to be here one bit. Madara grinned, so she was going to try to ignore him? He folded his arms as well; he knows he can have just about any woman in the nation, maybe the whole world if he wanted to. He looked over at Sakura as she pushed her short pink back in frustration. Sakura was different than the rest of the women that he ever seen in his 110 years of being alive. She has perfect eyes, brutal strength, flawless skin, and she had years of medical justu down. He realize why he wanted her around him, he was falling in love with her. He shook his head which made Sakura has a questionable look on her face. There's no way the powerful Madara was falling in love with… He glanced at Sakura.

"Something wrong, Madara sama?" Her voice was dry.

"Oh no Sakura chan," He attempted to pull a Tobi act. "Madara was just thinking to himself."

_Great it's official, Madara has left the building._

Sakura snickered. It was funny to see Madara acting like some retard but in reality he was godlike. Randomly, Madara pulled out his mask from under the side of the bed and put the mask on.

"Tobi is confused." His tone actually sounded puzzled.

"With what?" She asked, pulling off the fakest smile that Madara has ever seen.

"Tobi doesn't understand why he keeps you around." He admitted. "Tobi has never acted this way around a woman."

A woman? That made Sakura blush which made Madara smile. Then Sakura frowned. I bet he doesn't torture women or force them to stay here in the village. She folded her arms around her legs, trying not to let Madara see her sad.

"So you were so confuse that you abused me?" She softly asked. Her face on her knees.

"Oh no Sakura chan, I wasn't puzzled when I was teaching you a lesson."

He tossed his mask across the room, making Sakura slightly jump. He has never seen a tough person like Sakura so frightened, but again he is Madara who doesn't take no for an answer.

"Sakura, you don't have to be afraid of me." He committed.

That made her look up at him. Who wouldn't be afraid of someone that hurt you everywhere on your body?! Answer: someone like Madara! She tired to say something but lay back in pain.

"I think you broke a rib." She answered that look on his face. She placed her hand over her side of her breast and began healing it.

His eye narrowed. He knew what he did was right but why did he felt so bad? His hand glowed a bright red, most would glow green but he had so much charka.

"Let me." He said, spreading a smirk on his face.

"It isn't that bad." She lied, continuing to heal herself.

"Sakura." His eye stared at her, ready to break something else of hers.

She finally gave up and removed her hand. Madara gently placed his hand on the side of her breast, beginning to heal the broken bone with faster speed then Sakura.

_That pervert. _She thought. _Knowing him he only wanted to touch me!_

Madara could sense the anger from Sakura which made him laugh to himself. He has never touched a woman before in his life until tonight. He looked up at Sakura, still healing, and smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him. He was enjoying this and she didn't know what to think. Last time when a guy touched her, it was Naruto who was messing around and he grabbed her ass. He was in the hospital for five days but he thought it was worth it. She closed her eyes as she felt her rib was being mended. She never had felt charka inserted in her before by someone. She smiled, it feels so great! It's like sex, but she wouldn't know. She fluttered her eyes, she wondered if Madara ever had sex.

_Eww! _She thought. _Why in hell would I care if he was with someone before me!_

But with an attitude like Madara, she doubted that he's even been around a woman before.

"I'm done." He said. "I am not healing the cuts, you can heal those yourself."

There was no way she would say thank you to the man who broken her rib in the first place. Instead, she fell back onto the pillow. She was finally able to breathe easily. Madara laid back too, not looking away from Sakura. He didn't expect a thank you from her. She rolled over to look out the window; tiny specks of stars brighten the sky. Madara looked at the stars too. Ever since he was a kid, he loved the stars. But there was no way he would let anyone know that.

"I love the stars." Sakura softly said, brushing her hair out of her face.

Madara smiled, finally one thing they can agree on.

"During all the wars, death, and destruction," She continued. "The stars are the only thing that hasn't changed."

Sakura's body glowed a green color, which caught Madara's eye. She has gotten enough charka to heal the rest of her body. Most people would take more than five hours to regain all their chakra, but as for Sakura, it only took her at least two hours.

"May I ask you something?" Sakura asked. The charka swirled around her body.

"Hm?" Madara answered back, not paying any attention to her but the charka.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Madara's eye soften as Sakura turned to look at him. He smiled, he always wanted to have his first kiss on a girl like Sakura but he didn't know that he would find her in his lifetime.

"I was curious." He yawned and laid back.

Sakura cocked her eyebrows and looked directly at Madara.

_My first kiss was wasted on curiosity?! _She thought.

She laid back, still healing her minor wounds. This Uchiha was weird, even weirder than Sasuke's emotions. She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe when she's awake she will be able to head to the Sand. But knowing Madara, he will keep an extra eye on her… If he had one. She laughed out loud, making Madara look at her. He didn't say anything and closed his eye. This Haruno is the weirdest person he ever met.

"Sasuke kun…"

Sakura tossed and turned on the bed, moving her arms carelessly in the air. Madara began to watch her. So she was having a bad dream.

"Why Sasuke…why did you leave me?"

Her arms continue to flap in the air. She rolled over onto Madara and sighed in her sleep. Sakura's arms went around Madara which made him softly laugh. So she was a snugger?

"Madara…" She softly moaned, laying her head on his chest. He didn't know what to do. He ran his fingers through her messy hair, she was tired alright.

"Don't leave me…" Her grasp around Madara harden. "Don't…"

He pulled her closer to him. She smiled in her sleep and slightly blushed. He couldn't believe how calm she was in her sleep compared to her being awake.

"Haruno, you are one strange girl." He stroked her hair. "You give me these feelings I never felt before maybe I am…"

He didn't want to say it out loud. She might wake up which would been this moment wouldn't last as long as he wanted. Sakura's charka spun around her body once more expect this time the charka force was much stronger. His eye widen as the chakra grew larger and larger. He smirked and let his charka escape him as well. The red and green charka merged, making the air full of power. He closed his eye and fell asleep.

He has never felt so happy in his life. He was happy he had met Sakura.

"Madara sama, wake up!"

He ignored the voice; all he wanted to do was sleep with Sakura…

"Sir, it's crucial!!"

He tired to push Sakura closer to him, but noticed something weird. He sprung up from his bed, looking around. Where the hell did she go?!

"What is it?!" Madara said through his teeth, making the young ninja jump.

"S-Someone wanted me to give this to you…"

The young ninja handed Madara a letter. He snatched it and dismissed the boy that was sadly called a ninja. He opened up the letter and carefully read the handwriting.

_Madara,_

_I know I had pledged my loyalty to you and swore I would do whatever you said, but it was time for me to head to the Sand. I, along with Sasuke, would be already there by the time you have gotten this note. It is time we end this war between the Leaf and the Sand and I want the Sand to win so that we can begin recreating the village that was once home to powerful ninjas like my friends and my family. I thought all you were was some asshole but last night I realize that you are much more than that. Don't look for me; don't look for Sasuke, get ready for the war._

_P.S, when I woke up, I heard you talking in your sleep that you loved me…and the funny thing is, despite the way you have treated me, I always had secret feelings for you deep in my heart that was buried with hate and sorrow. Last night you have awoken my love for you. Maybe if we have met differently I would still be with you…_

_Sakura Haruno_

Madara ripped the paper into pieces and tossed it in the air. Why would she do this to him?! She even said it herself that she loved him so why wasn't she here with him?! He slammed his fist into his dresser, tossed his paper work out the window, and burned all the files of the ninjas in the Leaf Village. With tears rolling down his face, one picture managed to escape the fire place. He picked up the picture and boyishly smiled at it. Maybe she was right; maybe the village needs some recreating. He placed the picture down on his bed and made his way to the Sand Village. It was time to end this war.


End file.
